


THE BATMAN

by Thunder_18



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Batman References, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Justice League (2017), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_18/pseuds/Thunder_18
Summary: When deathstroke shows up to destroy Gotham from the inside out it's up to batman to stop him. however will deathstroke be able to prove that he's too good even for batman?
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Painful Memory

**Author's Note:**

> this story takes place in the (DCEU) meaning this is a batfleck story I made. i do actually hope Ben Affleck gets to make his batman movie cause i would love to see a live action deathstroke. but any who sit back relax and enjoy the story.
> 
> btw I don't own the rights to these characters all rights belong to dc comics and Warner Bros.

GOTHAM CITY (1983) Crime Alley  
("Come on Bruce we need to hurry Alfred's waiting back at the manor") Thomas Wayne said walking down the alley in a hurry. ("Thomas please Bruce is tired let's slow down") Martha Wayne said as the family continues walking down the Alley but soon a man appeared from out of nowhere holding a gun directly at them. ("Hold it right there lady") The Man yelled pointing the gun directly at Martha but Thomas quickly jumped in ("Please don't do this I'll gi....") before Thomas could finish (Bang!) gun went off and the father fell to the ground. ("Omg Tom! no no no") Martha said but before she could check on her husband (BANG!) The gun went off again killing the woman and also shattering her pearl necklace. Both parents lay there on the ground in cold blood, as the Robber was about to leave he turns to the child ("Tell me something kid you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?") he asks before running away after hearing police sirens. Bruce stands there shocked, horrified and heartbroken he looks down to see his father trying to say something ("Bruce...... Don't be afraid") he said before looking at his already dead wife ("Martha") he said before finally shutting his eyes accepting his fate. Bruce looks on with now anger in his eyes he looks up at the sky and yells ("NOOOOOOOOOOO") He yells at the top of his lungs.

* Cuts to Black*


	2. The Cold Message

(Present Day) Wayne Manor 12:00 pm

Bruce Wayne wakes up from his nightmare with a look of terror on his face. He looks around only to see he was in his room ("no matter how hard I try I would do anything to bring the man who killed my parents to justice") Bruce said getting out of his bed and getting dressed.

(Wayne Enterprises) 3:30 pm

("Mr. Wayne are you alright you look like you haven't been asleep in years") lucius fox said with concern in his voice. Bruce looked up ("Oh it's nothing just didn't have my morning coffee yet") Bruce said with a fake smile. Lucius just shrugged ("Ok well I have this new battech gear for you, this new device will help you in combat it's a E.M.P grenade") Lucius said knowing just how well he hade put this together. Before Bruce could reply and thank Lucius for his work a woman ran into the room ("Mr. Wayne we have a very serious problem") The woman said singling for him to follow.  
Bruce follows stepping out his office only to be horrified by what he sees 7 of his workers dead in cold blood, he walks up to them to see a note written in blood (You let your family die. See you soon Bat). Bruce steps back shocked as hell ("Everyone Wayne Enterprises is closing early everyone go home now") Bruce said knowing damn well he can't let everyone still be here in the building.

(The Batcave) 8:59 pm at night

("How could I let this happen Alfred those men and women had family's") Bruce said sadden for his coworkers death. Alfred walks up and puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder ("Don't let thier death be what stops you sir, I prey for their family's as well") Alfred said trying to "cheer" Bruce up. Bruce gets up from his chair and walks over to his secret wall where he keeps his batsuit ("Whoever did this I'll find them and bring them to justice, I tapped into the Wayne Manor camera's and got a good look at our killer, have the bat computer look through the criminal identification base and see if we get a match"). Bruce turns to his Batman suit knowing tonight he will find whoever did this.


	3. The Stroke OF Death!

("It's cold at night but vengeance never sleeps") Batman says as he gets ready to track down whoever killed his coworkers. ("Alfred did you figure out who our criminal is?") Batman asked but something was wrong, ("Alfred.....Alfred do you read me?") Batman asked again. Before he could ask again a dark figure behind him jumped down and kicked him in the face, Batman looks up to see a tall worrier with a sword ("Sorry but I don't think the old man can hear you, by the way names Deathstroke") The figure said as he charged at Batman. Deathstroke goes for a punch but Batman uses his forearm to block it and kicks Deathstroke back, so DeathStroke responds by pulling out his sword and charging again and Batman tries to use his smoke pellets to blind him but Deathstroke saw threw this and still manged to kick Batman down. He takes his sword and try's to stab Batman while he was on the ground but Batman moves just in time to sweep Deathstroke's leg and kicks the sword out of his hands and pins him with his foot. ("what was the reason for you killing all those people at Wayne Enterprises? Why?") Batman asked, demanding to know but Deathstroke just started laughing ("Do you really think I killed all those people just because I wanted to? No I killed all those people because I know who you are Bruce!") Deathstroke said. Batman was shocked taking his foot off of Deathstroke but shortly shook it off getting ready to arrest him ("I don't know what your talking about") Batman said but Deathstroke kicked up back on his feet and stated laughing again ("Oh cut the shit Bruce I know it's you. besides I knew you would look for your parents killer someday") Deathstroke said before throwing smoke bombs down and disappearing. Batman stands there shocked and confused ("Who are you?") is all Batman could say before clenching his fist.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman digs deep to figure out who DeathStroke is.

The Batmobile stormed into the Batcave at high speed and came to a sudden halt.  
Bruce stormed out of the Batmobile and walked to the Bat Computer clearly full of anger  
Alfred noticed this and tried to talk to him.  
("Sir what happened is everything ok?") Alfred asked concerned, Bruce slammed his fist on the computer   
("No Alfred this guy knows who I am and worst he claimed to be my parents killer") Bruce said clearly still angry and continuing his search.

After an hour of research Bruce finally found the Answers he needed  
("Alright Alfred, his name is Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke. He's a highly trained Assassin who learned from the league of assassins") Bruce said informing Alfred.

Bruce looked up more information but soon he saw something that horribly shocked him  
("Oh MY GOD NO") Bruce said eyes widened  
("What is it Master Bruce") Alfred said concerned

Looking at the screen Bruce saw what looked to be a picture of Deathstroke making a deal with Joe Chill aka the man who killed Bruce's Parents.

("Alfred do you know what this means?  
Deathstroke put a hit out on My Parents")  
Bruce said now realizing that his parents were not mugged they were assassinated.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters.  
> I've been super busy with college. but I'm back and so is the story.  
> also sorry this chapter was so short trust me the next one won't be.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the story and please give me feedback so I can improve in the future. next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
